


What the actual fuck?

by Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things



Series: The Philgan AU Reunited lovers [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, ITS an au were they knew each other before the zombie apoc and stuff, M/M, Reunited lovers au, phillip lived but lost more parts lma O, this is an au of sorts, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things/pseuds/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things
Summary: Rick gets a visiter whom he wasn't expecting when Negan showed up for his first pick up...  Also happened to see the most horrifying thing in his life.





	What the actual fuck?

The sounds of banging and cars signaled the arrival of Alexandrian's new rulers, the saviors. Rick grit his teeth while he jogged to the gates hoping that none of his people were taken or killed again. Seeing Spencer keeping the gates shut when the saviors were there made him panic, Rick didn't like Spencer but he was apart of his group now and they couldn't afford another loss so soon. However the man on the other side of their gates wasn't Negan-his back was to Rick from using a machete to butcher some walkers and while he had Negan's red scarf he was lacking the rest of his ridiculous outfit. His silhouette missing his right arm, taller, less broad, and the hair was a familiar shade of chestnut brown peppered with grey. Something twisted horribly in Rick's stomach at the man's back but once he stopped hacking away, sighing the man leaned heavily on the truck he came with.

The newcomer was obviously one of Negan's men, he all but snarled at them, "Hope you're prepared for Negan, he expects you to treat me as well as him before he arrives _Rick_."

Rick _knew_  this man, chocking on his anger hoping to hell and back that he was wrong till the man wiped around. It was the fucking Governor, Phillip Blake or whatever he went by now. Before Rick even knew what was happening his gun was pulled, Phillip sneered but his tension was shown with his tight grip on his machete. Rick spat out, "How? How the fuck did you survive _again_? Michonne stabbed you in the chest and you were surrounded by walkers?"

Phillip Blake used to be a man of words, used his charisma to twist people into his followers but he'd obviously changed more then fresh scars and a missing arm. Rick watched the older man pulled back his lips into a snarl, skin pulled at his new scar cutting from his left cheek to his chin, taking a chunk out of his lips. He walked like a predator, easily slinking over to Rick as though the gun was just a stick and stopping in front of the gate. Voice full of distain and irritation, "Now Rick you do not want to keep Negan waiting. He sent me ahead and if he sees us out here waiting for him well, he'll give me the all clear to eat your family alive so don't fucking make me say it."

Any father of course would hesitated letting the Governor into his home, Rick didn't want that man alive let alone near his children again but he had no choice but to back down or lose more of his loved ones. The grizzly gruff man slide the gate open letting the Governor, a god damn living monster walk though without anymore protest. The Governor walked through, didn't swagger like in Woodberry, didn't walk with a purpose-a vendetta like at the prison, no he walked like an animal with nothing to lose. He stalked behind Rick, kept his distance of 6 feet with a sneer permanently plastered on his face as though he was a feral animal-which Rick had to agree he resembled one now more then ever.

Blake was more wild and feral then ever, his appearance was however clean cut with his hair styled, face shaven, new eyepatch and even new cloths. However the scar upon his lip and cheek only served to enhance his snarl and the look in his eyes didn't help at all.  They made him look wild and feral-like what little sanity drained out of him. Not only was he freshly scared by once he was registered as the Governor Rick was more pleased to know he lost his dominate hand and had to use his left for everything. It still left the question of how he was alive when he was stabbed, shot, and surrounded by walkers.  Phillip should've been torn apart horribly but he was like a fucking cockroach and Rick hated that he didn't take his chance and shoot him.

Hearing a snarl Rick stopped to whip around, worried for his people being assaulted by the Governor and his men but instead was met with Phillip snarling at Carl who'd walked right up to him, murder gleamed in his eye. Carl kept glaring but backed away at the animalistic behavior, sneering with his gun pulled wanting nothing more then to slaughter him but Rick intervened before anything could happen. After he calmed his child one of Phillip's men took Carl's gun while Blake made a point to avoid coming near them or even his own men.

 

This continued for an hour, Rick calming his people as Phillip Blake followed behind him snarling at anyone who came too close with his men taking what they wanted from the houses. Eventually during the raid of Alexandria's food and other precious items Rick spotted Negan, except he wasn't strutting around like Rick thought he would-instead he kept low to the ground and tried to keep everyone from noticing. When Rick had caught his eyes, Negan had grinned toothily before pressing a finger to his lips imitating the shush motion before goes back to sneaking up behind the Governor. Confusion swirled inside the Alexandrians while the Saviors all made their way away from Negan who playfully snuck up on Phillip and jumped.

Phillip's instant reaction was to whip around and slam his fist into Negan who simply took it so he could throw all his body weight onto the man who was roaring in blind anger, snarling he punched and clawed at Negan that would eventually leave large bruising on his body but the man didn't seem to care. When Negan had finally pinned the beast of a man he laughed loudly while the governor struggled for a few seconds before the deranged look left his eye and he slumped against the ground. Slowly the man with the bat stood up before offering a hand to the one armed beast who took it gratefully, letting Negan pull him up with little effort even if he was shorter then the Governor who simply rolled his eyes at him.

Rick stared after then a bit stumped by Negan's playful behavior with Phillip who refused to be touched by anyone but seemed to tolerate the other and even let Negan throw an arm around his waist as they walked talking about Ricks place. Rick didn't have time to think about the strange possessive behavior Negan was displaying because Michonne walked in through the gate with a deer and when she caught sight of Negan she grimaced but her expression turned down right terrifying at the sight of Phillip who returned his own murderious expression. The Governor went ridged and tense, looking like a mad dog while Negan and Rick quickly tried to intervene. Grabbing Michonne to pull her to him, he tried to keep her fury away from Negan to not anger him but both were horrified by how Negan stopped Phillip from chopping and hacking both of them up in his madness.

Phillip let out a sharp gasp before melting when Negan grabbed and kissing him hard enough to make his lips ache, causing him to forget of Michonne so he wouldn't cause any real damage. Groaning Negan slammed him hard against the nearest house, hands wandered under his shirt showing his stomach just before he pulled away with a grunt . Blood dribbled down his lip from the fresh bite while Phillip licked his lips, head tilted back almost seductive before baring his teeth and launched himself at Negan. Laughter sprung from Negan while he opened his arms wide, almost welcoming as the feral man slammed into his body.

Faces smashed together while desperate hands clawed at backs till they were flushed against one another, hands slipped down to grab at the taller man's ass. The taller of the two when hiked up, wrapped his legs around the other male before his only hand buried itself deep into the darker hair to grab and jerk his head back.  Allowing him to bite and mark up his neck. Negan baring his teeth slammed Phillip into the ground, winded he groaned before a strangled higher pitched moan spilled from his lips as Negan attacked his neck and lips with bites. Bloodied and bruised from Negan's rough handling of him, a cry ripped itself from Phillip when Negan slipped his hand into his partners pants bypassing his cock in favor of pressing hard against hole.

"Now I know you're pissed, but don't fucking kill anyone yet-not just yet and we'll go continue this in a bit."

"Fuck-fine but I'm not walking."

"Don't worry I fucking got you princess..."

Though he was shorter Negan picked Phillip up and grunted as the taller just draped himself over his lover's shoulder, flipped off Rick and Michonne's horrified and disgusted faces. Proceeding to then press his face into Negan's hair, wrapped his one arm around Negan's shoulder while he was carried like the fucking princess he was. Rick and Michonne watched the cars take off before looking at each other horrified by both the knowledge the Governor was alive and that he and Negan were fucking.

"What the actual fuck?"


End file.
